


till I tasted you

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	till I tasted you

＊ABO。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　林在范剛回到家的時候已經是深夜一點，拖著疲憊的步伐，走在通往公寓的小巷裡，月色在他背後拉出一條長長的影──危險卻又是罕見的寧靜。他脫去外套，夏夜的空氣雖涼快，但還是讓他的皮膚沁出了一層薄博的汗水。

 

　　開啟家門，本以為迎接他的會是黑暗，但從玄關處就能看到客廳的燈亮著，悶悶的電視聲，嘰嘰喳喳地說著他聽不懂得話，而他朝思暮想的氣味、伴隨著笑聲──包圍著他，是王嘉爾，終於回來了，將近三個月不見，那股氣息在空氣中是那麼的明顯，甜甜的、有些澀，像是加了蜜一樣的綠茶，冰鎮後清新的向氣。

 

　　「森尼？」小心翼翼地開口，怕過大的音量會讓對方消失不見，他往客廳走去，脫下的鞋子隨意地擺在門邊。「Jackson？」沙發的已被對著他，從他的方向只能看見電視，節目裡的MC接著話引得來賓發笑，而沙發上的人只是哼哼笑了幾聲。

 

　　大概是想睡了──這個念頭讓他忍不住勾起嘴角，想著王嘉爾回來也是今天的班機，但他卻在這，在林在范的沙發上，強忍著睡意，等他回來。手裡的外套落到了地上，家裡的貓肯定會趁他不注意的時候蹭上一堆貓毛，但是、但是……

 

　　他走了過去，一個昏昏欲睡的傑森尼坐在沙發上，身體歪歪斜斜地靠著，眼皮打架，幾乎睜不開了，也難怪沒聽見他進門的聲音，他坐了下來，坐墊陷下的那一刻王嘉爾才從與睡魔的拉鋸戰中解脫，「哥，你回來了。」那人迷迷糊糊的說，語氣要比任何時候都黏膩。

 

　　「嗯。」林在范只是應了一聲，便順勢倒下了，把頭枕在王嘉爾的腿上，他知道自己該去梳洗、他知道自己該把嘉爾趕去睡覺，但是──距離上一次他們如此親暱，已經太久了，王嘉爾也知道，所以那人只是把手探進他的髮間揉著，指腹貼著他的頭皮。

 

　　若在以前，這個動作會讓林在范昏昏欲睡，但現在，久違的氣息包覆這空氣，輕撫他的手掌讓他閉上雙眼，喉嚨裡發出一聲──舒適的咕噥，他聽見王嘉爾笑了，嘴裡叨叨絮絮的不知道用中文說了些什麼，另一隻手也貼了上來，沿著他的下顎，一點點的按壓著肩頸。

 

　　那隻手貼著他的臉頰，林在范扭了扭身體，換了一個更舒服的姿勢，他只要一張眼，就能看見低頭朝他看來的王嘉爾，但他沒有那麼做，只是感覺那雙手在他身上按壓著，盡力的想讓他放鬆，王嘉爾低低的哼著他沒聽過的歌曲，而他聞著甜甜的綠茶香氣，覺得口乾舌燥。

 

　　王嘉爾說他的眼睛像貓，細長、銳利──不笑時甚至有點嚇人，林在范的眼睫顫了顫，睜眼看向他的……伴侶，那人的手停了下來，一隻還在他的後頸，另一隻則是在他的耳際，拇指壓在他的太陽穴上，「森啊──」他出聲，感覺自己對信息素的控制又弱了一些。

 

　　他抬手，蓋住了自己耳際邊節骨分明的手指，「你上一次這樣摸我……」王嘉爾的喉結滑動，粉嫩的小舌舔了舔嘴唇，他知道林在范指的是什麼，他知道林在范指的是幾個月他要離開前，在早晨的浴室，林在范跪在濕冷的磁磚地上──「是我幫你口交的時候。」

 

　　空氣中的草莓氣息增強了，林在范出門時都會噴上一點阻隔劑，但現在，他不需要再壓抑了，「在范哥──」那人嚥了嚥，顯然是想起自己的陰莖在那雙嘴裡進出的模樣。林在范的嘴唇很乾，也從來不在意護唇膏之類的小物件，唯有王嘉爾要他塗一點潤唇膏的時候他的唇才會是泛著水色的模樣，但除此之外，還有接吻的時候、吸著他的陰莖的時候，林在范的唇會變得又紅又腫。

 

　　這三個月，王嘉爾都是獨自一人撐過熱期，靠著定量的抑制劑，和少數自己動手解決的時刻──他今天沒有吃抑制劑，早在一個禮拜前，決定要回韓國的時候，他就沒有吃了，王嘉爾很清楚自己的熱期就是這幾天，或是……現在。

 

　　房間裡的氣息交織在一起，在鎖上的門扉之後他們總是這樣的肆無忌憚，林在范沒有挪動位置也能感覺到王嘉爾逐漸上升的體溫，那人動了動雙腿，想要夾起腿根，現在這個姿勢，幾公分的距離他就能碰到王嘉爾翹起的陰莖，稍微撐起頭部，半坐起，不再是躺在腿上的姿勢，王嘉爾把腿縮起，雙眼因為熱期而微微濕潤。

 

　　腿間的濕滑感越來越明顯，林在范不需要看見──光是從空氣裡的甜味就能感知，王嘉爾已經濕了，Omega在動情時最直接的反應，幾聲難以控制的低喘從那人的嘴裡流出，林在范靠了過去，嘴唇貼著王嘉爾脖子上，已經痊癒很久，幾乎不明顯的咬痕在嘉爾的肩膀上。。

 

　　「張腿。」他低啞的聲音貼著那人的耳膜，探出的舌尖細細品嘗那個乾淨的齒痕，蜂蜜的香甜已遠遠蓋過苦澀的茶味，王嘉爾張開腿，灰色的棉褲上是被濕液沾濕的痕跡，深色的水痕在在羞人的部位，甚至還有擴大的跡象，無法抑制喉頭裡的低吼，林在范把手掌貼了過去，感覺指尖底下濕濕黏黏、熱糊糊的液體。

 

　　他想要現在就把王嘉爾的褲子脫下，他想要毫無擴張就直接佔有──但他只是扳過王嘉爾的後腦，把那人壓進一個粗暴、濕熱的吻之中，另一隻手迫不及待地伸進對方寬鬆的棉褲裡，有意識的忽略高高翹起的陰莖，直接隔著內褲，按壓那緊縮的小口。

 

　　稍微把內褲拉開，王嘉爾抬起腰，鬆垮的褲子已經掉到了大腿中段，一根手指滑了進去，那個人哽了一聲，嗚嗚咽咽的喘著氣，過沒多久，另一根手指插入，幾乎毫不費力，林在范貼著那個咬痕，強忍著想要把腺體咬破的衝動，「可以了──哥──」對方像要不到糖的孩子，淚眼汪汪的看著他，兩根手指在那窄窄的小口裡進出，感受溫暖濕潤的內壁擠壓。

 

　　「我快、我快要……」剩下的話伴隨著王嘉爾抽搐的腰部，被呻吟給蓋住，林在范及時抽出手指，才沒有讓他直接射出來，咬著下唇的王嘉爾主動脫下下身的累贅，大張的腿部被液體浸的晶瑩，高高翹起的陰莖是憤怒的粉色，被稍微擴張的小洞一張一合的吐著水。

 

　　站起身，王嘉爾對於離開的體溫不滿的嘟囔了幾聲，但看見林在范把上衣脫去時，雙眼簡直移不開──他晃著屁股，沒有開口，但他們都多久的戀人了，林在范當然知道那代表什麼，工作時穿的是牛仔褲，褲襠明顯的凸起，他解開皮帶，釋放了從進門後就蠢蠢欲動性器。

 

　　脹紅的血管，Alpha勃起後有些嚇人的尺寸，他跪了下來，在那人微微發抖的腿間，才剛把頂端貼上去，小口的那圈肌肉就緊緊把他給吸住，他一邊推入，一邊彎下腰去吻那人濕紅的眼睛，而王嘉爾不斷的，用那張連話都說不好的嘴喊著他的名字。

 

　　不時單純的性交，也不是為了熱期才做的交合，做愛，是因為有愛，才這麼做的。最後一點長度全被吃了進去，王嘉爾張大了嘴，卻沒有發出一點聲音，直到林在范扭著腰用陰莖攪動著裡面的軟肉，那人才嚶嚶的哭了起來。

 

　　「哥──在范哥──」兩隻手在空中抓著，林在范一邊插一邊彎著腰讓王嘉爾抱住他的肩膀，窄穴流出的水一定把沙發弄得一蹋糊塗，但他們兩個都不是很在意這個，就像空氣中交融的氣息，他們的身體也是，完美契合，毫無間距。

 

　　太濕了，進出幾乎毫不費力，裡頭濕軟的肉吸附著他，林在范幾乎盡全力抑制著高潮，而王嘉爾已經射了幾次，不是全身繃起的那種高潮，但小腹已經被滴滴答答的精液弄得到處都是，「喜歡嗎？」他附在那人耳邊問，感覺自己性器底部的結慢慢脹大。

 

　　「嗯呃……喜歡、」那雙有力的大腿夾住了他的腰，林在范順勢一的挺進，把脹滿的結擠了進去，如野獸般的低吼，整根陰莖埋入，而王嘉爾抽搐著，收縮著肉壁終於達到高潮，腳趾捲起，緊抓的手在林在范的背上留下痕跡，一股一股的精液灌進他的小洞裡──

 

　　本該睡覺的時間，睡意全無。

　　然而──夜還長呢。

 

＊

 

＊這段我只打算當額外內容。

＊孕期Play，我寫的很有罪惡感。

＊不適者速離。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　沒有用保險套，又在熱期的時候成結，懷孕的機率高得嚇人，因為工作的關係，他們總是很小心，卻也覺得，只有一次不會那麼幸運，但幾個月前的放縱付出了代價，在王嘉爾又一次去中國工作時，那些懷孕的兆頭一個個浮現，但他不敢在那裡做檢查，怕一不小心走漏了風聲，硬是忍到回韓國，才在經紀人的安排下去了私人醫院。

 

　　理所當然的，被罵了，他與林在范被罵了一頓，只差一點點就要直接被冷凍，令他意外的是，林在范沒有反對，甚至是第一個提議要留住小孩的……他們跟公司達成共識，不能讓粉絲發現，而男性Omega在孕期本來就沒有太明顯的小腹。

 

　　就這樣，遮遮掩掩的，他也到了第七個月，初期的症狀緩解了很多，他也沒有變得特別愛吃酸，或是在半夜想吃點心，除了身體多了另一個重量外，王嘉爾幾乎沒有什麼太大的變化，只是……胸部特別脹，不是健身後那種肌肉痠脹的感覺，而是孕期，分泌乳汁的脹奶。

 

　　他覺得很丟臉，一個男人，雖然是Omega，卻忍不住脹奶的疼痛，他不想跟林在范說，就自己忍著，然而忍著痛，讓他的脾氣變得很差，再加上林在范怕他受傷，這七個月來幾乎沒碰過他，這讓王嘉爾獨自一人賭氣，讓弟弟們操心，直到──

 

　　直到他在家裡，因為衣服摩的他很痛而對林在范發脾氣，那人沒有不耐煩，只是抱住他，心底好過一點的同時，胸前脹起的小點也癢癢的，「我的森尼怎麼啦？怎麼生氣了？」兩頰鼓起，沒有說出口、沒辦法說出口，可是胸口實在脹得難受，自己揉過卻怎麼也揉不舒服。

 

　　「……痛。」

　　「嗯？」

 

　　「胸部脹得很痛。」他嘟嘟囔囔的說著，想把臉埋進那人的胸口，林在范稍微拉開距離，看著他的臉，舔了舔唇，才把視線移到王嘉爾明顯腫了一圈的胸部上，孕期的他去健身房去得更勤，林在范還以為他是把胸肌練大的──這幾個月他忍得很辛苦，眼睛根本不敢亂看。

 

　　「我──對不起，我沒發現。」柔柔的吻落在他的眼睫，王嘉爾哼了一聲，卻又往那人的溫度靠了一點，酸酸甜甜的草莓味，，對方的信息素總是能讓他冷靜一點，林在范舔著唇，這時才意識到壓在自己胸膛上的軟肉，突然覺得心口發熱，「要不然──我幫你揉一揉？」

 

　　這也就是為什麼他現在坐在林在范的懷裡，衣服撩到了胸上，那人粗糙的手掌墊在他的胸下，他並沒有脹到女人那樣的大小，但也是兩團高高挺起的乳肉，粉粉的乳頭已經翹了起來，溫熱的手掌揉了揉，沒有釋放他的壓力，反而讓他有些……勃起。

 

　　王嘉爾向後蹭著林在范褲子裡的東西，感覺自己越來越興奮，林在范也隔著褲子，摩擦他的臀縫，他把手伸進褲子裡，開始套弄硬起的陰莖，胸前的軟肉被捏著，乳頭也更加脹紅，林在范側過身，張嘴，把硬挺的乳粒含進了嘴裡，輕輕一吸，他感覺有東西流了出來。

 

　　被逗弄胸部的感覺讓他想射了，夾著腿根，加快了套弄的速度──射的那一刻，沒有被吸吮的乳頭溢出了白色的汁吮，把林在范的手弄得濕濕黏黏的，味道有些腥，而那人終於放過他被吸的紅腫的乳尖，讓王嘉爾在他懷裡度過高潮的餘韻。

 

　　他期待這個孩子出世的那刻。也期待林在范能好好操他的那一天。

 

 

 

 

 

＿完

 

 

 


End file.
